Revolutionized AK-47
The Revolutionized AK-47 is a Sniper weapon created and introduced by Ender Creeper14. Appearence It is a bullpup styled AK-47 rifle with different shades of grey, wood furniture with outlines, a yellow trigger, a hand grip in the bottom center of the gun, and a wooden shoulder stock, and it's also wooden towards the front. It has a fore grip in the front of the gun and a muzzle brake. It has an iron sight with a green reticle on top of the gun which grants the gun the ability to aim 4x down the iron sight. It has a red safety bottom near the trigger, a magazine with purple tape wrapped around it in the back of the gun, the shell ejector that's above the magazine, a pull-back lever to load the gun, which is located on the left side, and a small lever that releases the magazine, that is located behind the magazine. Strategy It has extremely high damage, low fire rate, above average capacity, and normal mobility. This weapon introduces a special attribute called "Armour Puncture". This attribute allows the gun to ignore all armour and immediately starts draining the health of enemies. Tips * It has a 4x zoom sight, use it for dealing with enemies at longer ranges. * Because this weapon ignores armour, it is a 2-shot kill to the body and a 1-shot to the head. ** It is balanced with a low fire rate. * This is one of the few snipers to not have a proper scope, so you have to be more accurate when aiming down the iron sight at longer ranges. * This weapon has little to no recoil, so accuracy isn't a problem with this gun. * This weapon is perfect for medium and long range battles. * This weapon has a quick reload, so take advantage of it when you run out of bullets in the magazine. * Since this weapon has a low fire rate, you do not have to worry about running out of ammo for a long time. * This weapon has the Piercing Shot attribute, use it to hit multiple enemies at once. Counters * This weapon has a very high damage output, but a low fire rate. * Use an area damage weapon to make it difficult for the user to shoot you. Weapon Setup Have weapons that have a fast fire rate and have area damage. Theme AK-47 themed Images *In use: *Aiming down the 4x iron sight. Trivia * It is base of the real-world Russian Kalashnikov ''AK-47 ''Assault Rifle, but as a bullpup version. * The creator of this weapon, Ender Creeper14, originally created this weapon to be a Primary weapon, but he decided it was too powerful and changed it to be a sniper. * This weapon is currently the only sniper to have a functioning iron sight. * It is nicknamed the "RAK47". * On September 10, 2017, Ender Creeper14 changed the design slightly by adding some wood to the gun, for styling purposes. * On November 28, 2018, more details were added to the weapon, the sight was improved for better long range performance, and the damage was buffed tremendously. Though it still takes 2 body-shots or 1 head-shot to kill, the major damage boost allows it to punished enemies that have already been decently injured. The downside is that the fire rate was nerfed slightly to counter this damage boost, giving this weapon more traditional sniper handling. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Semi-Auto Category:Armor Piercing Category:Piercing shot Category:Scoped Category:Silent